Luna Llena
by Soujiro-Chan
Summary: Espero les guste, por fin me decidi a hacer esto ^__^ ¿Que pasará con Aoshi y el Kenshin-gumi? Averiguenlo
1. 1 Luna Llena

"Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no son míos y todos los derechos son de su Autor"  
  
Me presento, soy Soujiro...espero q mis fic's sean de su agrado mas allá de lo q suceda con los personajes aquí expuestos.  
  
Luna Llena.  
  
¿?: (pensando) oh bella Luna q alumbras mis pasos, protégeme en esta misión q me ha sido encomendada!!  
  
¿?: jajajajaja, Aoshi Shinomori! Te he estado buscando...eres una rata escurridiza maldito! Deja las penas de lado y enfréntame, anda!!!  
  
Aoshi pone una mirada intimidatoria hacia Soujiro.-  
  
Soujiro: jajajajaja, q son esas miradas en tus ojos? Como osas mirarme de esa manera? Vamos!! Pelea!!!  
  
Soujiro se tira hacia Aoshi y saca la espada a gran velocidad describiendo la forma de la Luna y con esta un gran destello q cega a Aoshi por unos momentos...La espada de Soujiro produce un corte en el brazo Aoshi y la herida sangra.  
  
Aoshi (se agarra el brazo): oooooohh, maldito bastardo, encima con trucos sucios!! Veras de lo que soy capaz! Prueba mi On-Myo Hatsushi!  
  
Aoshi coloca las Kodachi y se dispone atacar, pero Soujiro comienza a usar la velocidad de Dios para confundir a Aoshi que no sabe donde atacar. Soujiro corre en círculos, por los árboles y corre pisando las tumbas de los oniwabanshuus. Aoshi no se decidía a atacar por no saber donde. Soujiro seguía dando vueltas y sacó la espada, con esto logro la preocupación de Aoshi y este se puso más alerta. Soujiro advirtió de su ataque, pero Shinomori no sabia que hacer pues correrlo de un lado al otro no serviría de nada, solo facilitaría su cansancio.  
  
Soujiro: y Shinomori? Creo que mi jefe no se va a alegrar sabiendo que como no le servias, TE MATÉ! Ja ja ja! Que harás Shinomori? Vamos, dame una respuesta que te salve la vida. Batoussai ya esta en camino a Tokio...y mira que bueno soy que te estoy dando información sobre aquel al que quieres eliminar tu mismo. Lástima, por q ese honor lo tendrá mi señor Shishio. Yo podré presenciar esa batalla y tu no, pues estarás muerrrrrto...  
  
Aoshi se comienza a preocupar y decide que en el bosque no es buen lugar para sus técnicas, así que comienza a correr hacia un descampado. Desde las ramas de un gran árbol los ojos de un Lobo contemplan esta pelea. Aoshi sale corriendo y Soujiro se da cuenta de la estrategia de este, así que le sigue el juego, cuando salen al descampado, Soujiro se la para en la cara a Aoshi.  
  
Soujiro: idiota, me facilitas las cosas así. (Soujiro le pega en el estomago con el estuche de la espada, dejándolo sin aire.)  
  
Aoshi cae al piso. Soujiro le apunta a la garganta con la punta de la espada.  
  
Soujiro: que haré contigo, Shinomori? Ja ja jaaa...!  
  
...CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, espero q les parezca interesante mi idea....quiero ver q me dicen en los reviews, ¿quieren que mate al tonto de Shinomori? O le dejo vivir? Aquí mi madre ha puesto un voto a favor de Matemos a Shinomori y luego me mata a mi si no le dejo trabajar en la computadora. Les quiero mandar saludos y besotes a todos los que conozco aquí como: Makimashi Misao (f. d. s. s. l. a.) que me imagino al igual que Ju-chan van a estar muuuuuuuuy contentas con mi fic!! ^__^ besotes para las dos. White-Plum: haber cuando apareces, kerida...¬¬ Bueno, le vida del cubito depende de los reviews que me dejen, ok? En una semana o antes reviso y continuo, ya que mis escrituras las hago en el momento, todo depende de ustedes!! Nada mássssss!!! Nos vemos!! Byes. 


	2. 2 Mensajes al KenshinGumi

"Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no son míos y todos los derechos son de su Autor"  
  
Bueno, la decisión de la gente esta empatada y aquí mi madre ha decidido MUERTE AL TONTO DE SHINOMORI!!! Asique le haré caso como buen hijo que soy ^__^ ESTO DE ACA ARRIBA, ERA MI PRIMER EXCUSA...(VERDADERA, MI MADRE SE HARTÓ DE ÉL) PERO DEBIDO A CIERTA PELEA Q TUVE CON UNA....AMIGA... LO VOY A MATAR, RENCORES A ESTE PERSONAJE, LOS TENDRE NADA MAS EN ESTE FIC, LO LAMENTO, LES PIDO DISCULPAS.  
  
En el capitulo anterior...  
  
Soujiro: idiota, me facilitas las cosas así. (Soujiro le pega en el estomago con el estuche de la espada, dejándolo sin aire.)  
  
Aoshi cae al piso. Soujiro le apunta a la garganta con la punta de la espada.  
  
Soujiro: que haré contigo, Shinomori? Ja ja jaaa...!  
Luna Llena - 2º Capitulo. Muerte a la Luz de la Luna.  
  
Soujiro mira la cara de bronca de Shinomori, una cara q expresa mucho rencor debido a la impotencia q le produce la herida en su brazo y la velocidad de Soujiro.  
  
Aoshi: maldito, te has valido de la velocidad y me atacaste con trampas, eso no es justo!!  
  
Aoshi tiene la mano puesta sobre el mango de la espada, Soujiro se da cuenta, se acerca a la espada y le patea, sin dejar de amenazar a Shinomori con su espada.  
  
Soujiro: Shinomiri! No creí q tu me fueses a atacar a traición, no que eres un guerrero justo? Aoshi: maldito idiota, tu no tienes derecho a hablar de justicias! Soujiro: bueno, esta bien....me voy a portar bien y te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad...  
  
Aoshi se levanta del piso y sin dejar de ver a Soujiro levantó su espada, y se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
Aoshi ataca enfurecido a Soujiro, ataca sin pensar que ese puede ser su último ataque...y así fue....Soujiro se movió un poco hacia el costado y le corto el brazo derecho a Shinomori, luego cuando este se estaba retorciendo en el piso, Soujiro le clavó la espada verticalmente en el cuello..............................y lo decapitó.  
  
Soujiro: buena hazaña. Shinomori...terminaste decapitado, jajajajajajajaja...lamento tener que ahora comunicarle a Shishio q eras inservible. Pero bueno...creo q se llevara una linda sorpresa cuando le muestre tu cabeza.  
  
Soujiro levanta la cabeza de Aoshi y la deja sin expresiones al cerrar sus ojos y la boca....cuando iba saliendo del bosque oye unos ruidos y decide parar.  
  
Soujiro: mmmmmmmmmmmmm.....¡Lobo de Mibu! sé que estás ahí, no te escondas más, por que si te encuentro yo mismo te irá peor que a Shinomori, te lo advierto!!! Sal de donde estes!!  
  
Una sombra se movía entre los árboles......vagaba rápidamente de uno a otro...hasta que decidió hacerse presente.  
  
Soujiro: Lobo de Mibu! Apareciste rápidamente, veo que has decidido no pasar la misma suerte que Shinomori ^__^ eso me alegra!! Tendremos un combate!!  
  
Soujiro tira la cabeza de Aoshi a las raíces de un árbol....luego desenfunda su katana.  
  
Soujiro: ^_____^ pelea!!  
  
Soujiro se lanza hacia Saitou con la espada en la mano.....este reacciona rápidamente para el contraataque y sin usar ninguna técnica en especial, se salva de la espada de Soujiro, lo desvía hacia un costado...  
  
Saitou: niño tonto, no correré la misma suerte q ese tonto de Shinomori, después de todo...yo soy mucho mejor que el... no me subestimes!!  
  
La furia invade a Saitou y este se tira contra Soujiro aplicando el Gatotsu una y otra vez....Soujiro lo evadió la mayoría de las veces pero en la ultima Saitou logró pegarle a Soujiro en el hombro izquierdo, este salió volando y se estrelló contra un árbol.  
  
Soujiro (se pone la mano en la herida, luego se ve la mano y se la lleva a la boca): mmmmmm.....que rico, hace mucho que no probaba el gusto de la sangre, es delicioso, sabes? (Soujiro pone una expresión de muerte en su cara espeluznante, Saitou se sobresalta) y bien, ahora estoy mas..........fuerte?.........ahora será más lindo acabarte (¡doble sentido! Je je je) y bueno, Saitou, ven con todo lo que tengas!! (se pone en posición) Saitou: maldito idiota!! Que clase de persona eres eh? Una maquina de matar o que? No entiendo tus pensamientos, de verdad tienes un problema serio......ahora, te voy a crear otro!!! Te voy a sacar la cabeza!!!!!  
  
Saitou se lanza hacia Soujiro ejecutando su Gatotsu mas poderoso y Soujiro se lanza locamente hacia delante intentando decapitar a Saitou. Se enfrentan en el aire varias veces....los dos sufren cortes grandes de las espadas....están cansados y chorreando sangre de a poco de sus brazos y piernas.  
  
Saitou: es el combate mas sangriento que he tenido, niño estúpido...si muero no será a manos de cualquiera.....será a manos de un grande por que me has demostrado que sabes pelear, eres digno rival de este Lobo de Mibu!! Ahora!!! Yo no puedo morir, eso no me lo puedo permitir!! Tengo cosas q hacer aún!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pelea!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saitou se lanza hacia Soujiro y este comienza a crear ilusiones de si mismo, Saitou no sabe donde atacar y Soujiro simula atacarlo por delante, Saitou cree q ataca por ahí y en realidad atacó por la espalda....le clavó la espada en el abdomen, lo atravesó...la sangre comenzó a salir de a chorros de el cuerpo de Saitou...este soltó la espada y se agarró el estomago... Saitou: entrégale...............mi espada..................a Battousai, por favor!  
  
Saitou muere desangrado bajo la Luz de la Luna Llena, será que es una maldición la Luna Llena para el Kenshin-Gumi?  
  
Soujiro enfunda la espada de Saitou.  
  
Soujiro: está bien, cumpliré tu ultimo deseo, sabes? Quiero que ese tonto se enfurezca ^__^  
  
Soujiro toma las espadas y se las lleva...lo mismo con la cabeza de Shinomori.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................... bueno, me he dado el gusto!!!! Los maté!!!!!!!!! Perdón por la demora es q no me inspiraba, escribía tres palabras y lo cerraba...mil perdones....besos y abrazos a todos los que conozco alli ^__^ nos vemos en mi próxima entrega, si es que sobrevivo a los atentados que desencadené en este numero, de las fanáticas de Aoshi y Saitou ^__^' nos vemosssssssss. 


	3. Luna Llena 3 Advertencias

"Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no son míos y todos los derechos son de su Autor"  
  
Je je je, gracias por todos los intentos de atentado, hasta mi niña Misao Makimachi (f.d.s.s.l.a) me quiso matar......jejejejeje, les di una alegría cierto? ^__^ q bueno soy...jajajaja, el Kenshin Gumi acá lleva las de perder...muajajajaja....!! ya verán.  
  
En el capítulo anterior...(esto parece la TV :P) :  
  
Saitou muere desangrado bajo la Luz de la Luna Llena, será que es una maldición la Luna Llena para el Kenshin-Gumi?  
  
Soujiro enfunda la espada de Saitou.  
  
Soujiro: está bien, cumpliré tu ultimo deseo, sabes? Quiero que ese tonto se enfurezca ^__^  
  
Soujiro toma las espadas y se las lleva...lo mismo con la cabeza de Shinomori.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
Luna Llena 3 - Advertencias.  
  
Kenshin, al igual que Sanosuke estaban en camino hacia Tokio, Sanosuke avanzaba en mala dirección destruyendo árboles y piedras....es que se había encontrado con un "mapache pelado" que le había querido enseñar un golpe especial llamado "Futae No Kiwami" (¿me equivoco?). A que viene todo esto dirán ustedes? A que Sano es tan cabeza hueca (por algo lo de Tori Atama...pero bueno) , la cosa es q se encaprichó y comenzó a destruir todos los árboles que encontraba en su camino...(avísenle que si lo agarran los de Greenpeace lo hacen boleta...) y bueno, raramente da la casualidad de que Soujiro iba de camino hacia Kioto y estaba por el bosque en el que Sano andaba haciendo "arreglitos de decoración", redecorando bah...y bueno...este pequeño asesino se tiró a dormir en las ramas altas de un gran árbol, pero su siesta fue interrumpida por un cabeza de pájaro q andaba golpeando árboles porque estaba muuuuuuuuuy al pedo...  
  
(el árbol cae....Soujiro se levanta medio dormido y pregunta que pasa....)  
  
Soujiro: pero que mierrrrr......!! las espadas!!..............................ah!!! acá están....uf....ummmmm....por que se habrá caído este árbol? (mira a sus costados y lo ve a Sanosuke re insultando y maldiciendo...) ahh!! A vos te andaba buscando, oye, amigo!! Tu eres Zanozuke Zagara, no es cierto?? ^__^ Sanosuke: y quien eres tú?...qué hacías allá arriba...me parece que no deberías andar por acá...es peligroso...oye...espera!!! tú eres............tú eres!! Eres sirviente de Shishio!!  
  
Soujiro: jajajajaja, muy bien Sano!! Acertaste!! (cara diabólica) sabes que tengo aquí? (levanta las espadas en una mano, la cabeza en la otra)  
  
Sanosuke: ah? que es eso? (mira detenidamente) wooooooooooo!!! Eliminaste al cubito de hielo!?! Jejejejeje, felicitaciones....no me caía muy bien...pero no se de quien son esas espadas...  
  
Soujiro: jajajaja, si te alegraste por lo anterior...esto te va a gustar más....son las espadas del lobo de Mibu, Saitou, el jefe de policía...  
  
Sanosuke: woooooooooooooooo!!!! Eres mi idolooooooooooo!!!!! Ahora damela q me la quedo de recuerdo ^__^ (estira las manos)  
  
Soujiro (cara maligna) : no no, Sanosuke Sagara... ahora es tu turno de unirte a mi encomienda....mi regalo para Battousai ^__^ pero pensándolo bien, mejor huye de aquí antes de que te mate si te alcanzo....antes de empezar a correr recuerda esto: dile a la Oniwabanshuu Misao Makimachi, que su maestro Aoshi Shinomori ha muerto =) y dile a Battousai, que el siguiente en la lista es el!! Ahora corre si no quieres morir!!! (salta de su lugar, en el aire desenvaina la espada y comienza a perseguirlo)  
  
Sanosuke: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!! (corre muerto de miedo, sin ver lo que hace...Soujiro lo alcanza a propósito muy pocas veces y le hace unas herida para dejar en evidencia que estuvo hablando con Sanosuke, estos dos llegan hasta el limite del bosque, Soujiro se queda parado en un árbol observando como se aleja Sanosuke)  
  
Soujiro: jajajaja, pobre idiota, lo más lindo es q no opuso resistencia....se ve q estaba muy cansado para tratar de hacer algo contra mi espada =) igual, no tenia posibilidades....en fin...iré a Tokio para dejar mis regalitos al cuartel Oniwabanshuu... =)  
  
Sanosuke se había hecho mas de la mitad del camino corriendo ya que pensaba q aún Soujiro lo perseguía...sus heridas ardían pero eran muy superficiales a propósito...no quería que Sanosuke se quedara a medio camino por una tontería...  
  
Sanosuke: argh...maldito niño...ahora la buena mierda...me adelante un montonazo.... joum, creo q debo haber alcanzado a Kenshin...-__- mejor duermo, q este pendejo me hizo correr y ahora estoy muy cansado...  
  
Sanosuke se hecho a dormir (si, es todo un perro!!) a la orilla de un arroyo... al rato aparecen dos siluetas bordeando el arroyo...una q parecía una comadreja impaciente, saltaba para todos lados y la otra figura, venia en medio de lo q parecía comadreja saltarina, muy tranquila, caminando sin preocupaciones , o al menos eso aparentaba su cara.  
  
¿? 1: Sano!! Amigo!! Que haces aquí!!  
  
¿? 2 Sano? No lo creo amigo mío....esta todo tajeado...(se agacha a verlo) pero son cortes hechos superficialmente, seguro escapó de quien le hizo esto rápidamente o el que se los hizo es un experto en la espada...  
  
Sanosuke abre los ojos.  
  
Sanosuke: ¿¡¿¡KENSHIN?!?!  
  
Kenshin: ^__^ hoooola amigo, que te ha sucedido q estas en ese estado?  
  
Sanosuke: me atacó Soujiro, un pendejo a los servicios de Shishio....Kenshin...estamos solos ahora, Aoshi y Saitou han muerto....  
  
Kenshin: queee?!?!  
  
¿? 2 : que dices idiota?!?! (lo toma del saco, unas lagrimas se le escapan, lo zamarrea) dime que es mentira!! Dime que es mentira!!! Dime que mi Aoshi no está muerto!!!  
  
Kenshin: Señorita Misao!! No desesperes!!!  
  
Misao: como quieres que no lo haga?!?! Este cabeza de gallo me dice que mi Aoshi esta muerto!  
  
Kenshin: voy a confirmar esto! De ser verdad Señorita Misao, vengaré la muerte del Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu y del Lobo de Mibu, Saitou!  
  
CONITNUARÁ...  
  
............................................................................ .................................................  
  
bueno, mis mas grandes cariños a Julieta q me insistió de buena manera [ xD ] a seguir con mis fic's! saludos a misao (fdssla) y a todos! 


End file.
